Hunger Games: Book 1
by BTRrusher1
Summary: Gloryann is just an average person living in the Seam in District 12. She's friends with Gale, Katniss, and Peeta. But, she has a secret. She's in love with Gale. What happens when the 74th Hunger Games approach? What happens when Gale realizes she has feelings for him and they start dating? Will their relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've decided to write a Hunger Games fanfiction. So, here it is and I hope you guys enjoy.**

My POV

My name is Gloryann Cosans. I have five great friends, Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen, Prim Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Mariza. Gale has black hair and pretty blue eyes. Katniss has brown hair and brown eyes. Prim has blonde hair and blue eyes. Peeta has blonde hair with brown eyes. I have brown hair with blonde highlights and green eyes. Mariza has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

I am in love with Gale. We've been friends for at least 4 years. Katniss is in love with Peeta, even though they barely talk. Mariza is Gale's sister. Every day, Gale, Katniss, and I hunt in the woods. It's illegal, but the fence is never on and we are careful to never get caught. We sell our game in The Hob and give whatever we trade to our families. My dad works in the mines while my mom helps Katniss' mom healing people who are injured or dying.

Right now, Katniss, Gale, and I are hanging out in the woods. We weren't hunting because it is Reaping Day. The most dreaded day of the year. Last year, my name was reaped, but Madge, an old friend of ours, took my place. She ended up dying and it haunts me every night. I often have nightmares but when I wake up, I always see Gale there to comfort me.

"You nervous about the reaping today?" Gale asked. "I guess." Katniss said. I kept silence. My silence said everything. "Hey. If your name is reaped, I'll volunteer for you." Katniss said. I shook my head. "No. This year, if it happens, I need to be brave." I said. I felt Gale staring at me but I didn't look at him.

We stayed in the woods for a little bit until it was almost time. Gale followed me home as Katniss went to her house to get ready. "You alright?" He asked. "Yeah." I said my voice cracking. Gale hugged me. I hugged him back tightly, letting my tears fall. "It's alright. Trust me. You won't be picked. I promise." He said. His voice was so comforting, it calmed me down. Once I completely calmed down, I just stared into his blue eyes. He smiled at me and I blushed. He didn't even know it, but I'm deeply in love with him.

Once inside my house, I changed into a nice blue dress while Gale changed into some nice clothes that he had left at my house before. We walked to the square together. We went into the sections we are designated and waited for Effie Trinket to reap the names.

"Welcome everyone. The girl tribute is" She said and pulled out a name. "Prim Everdeen." She said. My heart stopped. Just as I was going to volunteer for her, Katniss did. "I volunteer for her." She said and went up on stage. "Katniss!" I screamed. I couldn't lose Katniss. "The boy tribute is Gale Hawthorne." Effie said and I completely lost it.

"Gale!" Mariza started screaming and crying because her big brother was called. She ran after him but a guard stood in front of her. I kind of felt bad for the guard because Mariza kicked him in the balls and hugged Gale. After that, they finally got her off the stage. I screamed and started sobbing uncontrollably. "I volunteer for Gale." Another familiar voice said. I looked up to see Peeta. Only Peeta knew that I'm in love with Gale. I looked at Peeta questioningly as he stood on stage. He was a great friend, but doing that for Gale and me that showed courage and friendship.

I was still crying when Peeta and Katniss went inside the Justice Building. Soon, I felt a pair of comforting arms around me. I looked up to see it was Gale. I cried into his chest for a long time. "We need to see Peeta and Katniss." Mariza said and lead us inside the Justice Building. I stopped crying enough that it was just silent tears running down my cheeks. "I'll see Katniss while you see Peeta then we'll switch at the end of the hour." Gale said and we went separate ways.

Mariza and I entered the room Peeta was in and I immediately ran up and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. "I know how much you love Gale. I had to volunteer." He said, hugging me back. "I can never repay you. Thank you so much." I said. "I love you." Peeta said. I looked at him shocked. "Before I die, I had to let you know. I admit that I'm jealous that you love Gale. But, I'll do anything to make you happy, even if it means saving Gale." He said.

Mariza was just at the side eating the food, when she heard that she turned around with a mouth full of food. "THE FUCK!?" She said. "I feel bad Peeta." I said. "It's ok. Just know I love you. That's what I want you to know when I die in that arena." He said and the gong that signals the end of the hour went off.

Mariza and I went into the hallway and met up with Gale as we switched. "You alright?" He asked me. I nodded even though I was completely shocked. Mariza was just standing there looking at the guards. "We'll talk after this hour." Gale said and went into Peeta's room while Mariza and I went in Katniss' room.

I ran to Katniss and hugged her. "I know you would've volunteered for Prim if I didn't. Thank you." She said. "No problem." I said, worried about losing her. Mariza looked out the window and started eating the food. "I also know that you love Gale." She said. I looked at her shocked and I blushed. "I can see it. The way you look at him. The way you cried when his name was called. It's obvious." She said making me blush a deeper red. "Yes. I do. He probably doesn't love me back though." I said. "He probably does. Look at the way he's always comforting you when you have your nightmares. Also, the way he comforts you when you cry. He obviously cares about you a lot." She said making me have a flicker of hope. "Thank you. For everything." I said and hugged her. "No problem. And don't worry about me. I'll survive and I'll come back. Besides, you need me in case Gale doesn't have the guts to kiss you or anything." She said making me smile. Then, the gong went off. I gave her a final hug and Mariza and I went outside.

"Okay. What happened with Peeta?" Gale asked me as we left the Justice Building and headed toward my house. My mom and dad were at work so the house would be empty. "Nothing." I said. "Trust me. I know you. Something happened." He said, looking me straight in the eyes.

Mariza left to go to The Hob. "Hey Mariza, aren't you scared that you might get whipped?" I asked. "I don't really care." She said and left.

Anyways, Gale knew I couldn't lie straight to his face. I sighed. "Peeta told me the reason he took his place for you in the Games is because he loves me." I said. I couldn't decipher his expression. "Then why would he take my place? If he takes my place then he would most likely not survive, so why do it?" Gale asked. Because I love you. I wanted to say it to him, but there was no way he would love me back. "Because he knows we are like best friends. It would crush both of us." I said. He nodded. "I guess that's understandable, I think." He said.

We then entered my house and headed for the hearth in the living room. "You sure you're alright?" He asked. I nodded. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. "What if they die?' I asked all of a sudden. "They won't. Trust me. Katniss is a fighter and if Peeta loves you, he'll try to come back to you." Gale said. "You understand I don't love Peeta right?" I asked. "Then who do you love?" He asked. You. I wanted to finally let it out. "What do you mean who do I love?" I asked. "Greasy Sae says you're in love with someone." Gale said. "But I'm not." I said. It hurt because I love Gale, but, anything for him not to know. "It's hard to believe it because Greasy Sae is always right about stuff like that." He said, making it hard for me to lie. But, it's true. Greasy Sae is always right about that. "Come on. You can tell me." He said. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. "It's stupid." I said and was out the door in a second.

I ran all the way to the electric fence, under it, and into the woods. I stopped at Katniss', Gale's, and my rendezvous spot and burst into tears. Soon enough, Gale was by my side. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. Loving someone is not stupid." He said. "No but, the person I do love, it's stupid to love him." I said. "Why? What's he like?" He asked. "First off, he wouldn't love me. He's amazing. He's just the best person on Earth." I said. "Anyone would love you. And, I don't get any physical features?" He asked. "Nope." I said. "Oh come on. At this point it could be old Cray that we are talking about." He said making me laugh a little. "One hint?" He asked. I sighed. "Fine. He has the most pretty blue eyes I've ever seen. If you're upset, when you stare into those eyes, they always seem to calm you down." I said.

Gale had this look of realization on his face. Now he knew it was him. "Sounds like a nice guy." He said. I nodded. My heart sunk. He knew it was him. But, he didn't say anything. He doesn't love me. If it weren't for me trying to be strong, I would've burst into tears. But, I had to show Gale I was a good sport about it. He hugged me and smiled. "I think I know who he is." He said. "Oh yeah?" I asked. "Yes. And he's very handsome." He said and laughed. "Hey." He said. I looked up at him and noticed his eyes glistening.

Before I knew it, he was leaning in and our lips were touching. I felt the sparks flying. Once we pulled away, I knew I was a deep shade of red. "I happen to know he loves you too." He said and I laughed. "You should've told me. I've felt the same way for as long as I can remember." He said. "I thought you didn't feel the same way." I said. He began to stroke my cheek. I smiled and looked into his eyes. He meant every word he said and that made my heart beat faster. "We should head back. Mandatory watching of the reapings is on soon." He said.

I nodded and we walked to his house, hand in hand. I couldn't believe he actually loved me. I was just shocked, but really happy. We lay by the fire and watched the reapings. They showed me crying and I buried my head in shame. They also showed when Mariza kicked the guard in the balls and it was funny. Once it was over, I was worried. 2 guys and 2 girls looked very strong. Cato and Thresh, from District 2 and 11, and Glimmer and Clove, from District 1 and 2. They looked heartless too. "They'll be ok. Trust me." Gale said. I nodded. "I better get home. My mom is going to freak." I said and got up to leave. "Wait!" He called out and got up. "I'll walk you."

He walked me to my house. At the door, he gave me a quick kiss, smiled at me, and left. I smiled, watched him go, and went inside. My parents were already asleep so I headed to bed. I thought it was going to be a calm and peaceful night, but I was wrong. As soon as I entered the dream world, I could tell it was going to be a nightmare.

In my dream, I was in the arena. I had my bow and arrows over my shoulder and was really alert. All of a sudden, Gale showed up. Just as he was going to say something, a spear went right through him. As he collapsed on the ground, I saw that Cato was the one that threw the spear. I shot Cato with the bow and arrow and it killed him instantly. I then ran to Gale who was already dead. I started screaming. I hugged his limp body, cried, and screamed. Soon, it got dark. Gale's face appeared in the sky, and a hovercraft took his body away. I continued losing it until Katniss appeared. "How could you do that? You killed Gale. It's all your fault." She said accusingly. "You killed him and you don't even care!" She yelled and pulled a bow back. Right as she was going to let it go and kill me, I woke up.

Gale wasn't there tonight even though I desperately needed him. I started crying. I put myself in this ball position and started crying. Why wasn't he there to comfort me? I could feel myself losing it. It felt so real.

Then, I heard my bedroom window open. "Hey. What's up dude?" Mariza asked, climbing in my bedroom window. I continued losing it. "What happened?" She asked. "I was in the arena and Gale got a spear through him and I killed Cato and Gale's face was in the sky and the hovercraft picked him up and Katniss was blaming me." I said, breaking down when I finished. "It's ok. It was just a dream." She said. "I don't know. It felt so real." I said.

She let me cry for a while. "Go to sleep." She told, me when I calmed down. I nodded. "Hey Mariza?" I asked. "Yeah." She said. "Thank you." I said. At that moment, Gale came in and was surprised to see Mariza. "Hey, um, what happened?" He asked. "Bad dream" Mariza said, climbed out the window, and left. Gale then climbed in bed next to me and I fell asleep in his arms.

**So this is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hated it. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

Gale's POV

She should've told me that she loved me earlier. That's all I could think of as she was asleep in my arms.

After about an hour of peaceful sleep, she started murmuring. At first it was hard to decipher but then it got clearer. "Katniss! Peeta! Gale! Gale don't die on me!" She started screaming. "Relax." I whispered in her ear. She continued screaming until I shook her awake. She looked at me wide – eyed until she realized it was just a dream. Once realization hit, she started crying again. I hugged her and let her cry.

Ever since they reaped her name last year, she wouldn't stop having nightmares. It saddens me.

"It's ok. It was just a nightmare. You're ok. Everyone you love is safe." I told her. "Oh Gale. Why won't they go away?" She asked. "I don't know. But, they will eventually. Trust me." I said. She looked me right in the eyes when I said that. Her green eyes were full of fear. "Promise?" She asked. "I promise you." I said, making her relax a little.

"You should get more sleep if you can." I suggested. "I can't sleep Gale. I'm afraid." She said. I kissed her gently, looked her straight in the eyes, and said, "Yes. You can. I'm here to protect and comfort you." "I know but, I don't want to have another nightmare tonight. Two is enough." She said.

I looked at the clock to see that it was five in the morning. "Alright. Let's get dressed and go hunting then." I suggested. She brightened up a bit.

We got dressed and left to go hunting. We crawled under the fence and into the woods. We went to our rendezvous spot and grabbed our weapons. Katniss and her were really good with a bow and arrow.

"You ok?" She asked me. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. "Cause your quiet. We usually talk when we are in the woods." She said. "Well you're quiet too." I answered, getting a smile out of her. I smiled back. "Besides, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Ok. I'll ask the first question then. You may hate me after this. How many boys have you dated before me? How many boys have you kissed?" I asked. "None and none." She replied. I felt bad. "How about you?" She asked. "Again, you're going to hate me. A bunch and a bunch." I said.

"What made me special then?" She asked. I stopped her so we could talk face to face. "A long time ago. I still dated and kissed other girls cause I figured I'm handsome and it's fun. But, I still liked you a lot. I needed you to tell me or give me a sign that you like me back." I answered truthfully. I could tell she was thinking over my answer. "Ok." She said and we continued walking. Was this a good ok? Does it mean she was satisfied? Don't tell me I screwed up all ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I realized I've never done a disclaimer so I don't own the Hunger Games or their characters. I only own my OCs. Anyway, I'm updating again, so here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

My POV

I was satisfied with Gale's answer. We hunted for a while getting rabbits and squirrels along the way. "We're doing pretty good today." I said. "Yes, we are. If we could get a deer in there, then we would be doing pretty great." Gale said.

I smiled at him. I wanted to talk though. About how things are going to be from now on. Was it going to be like before, except with kisses? Was it going to be awkward? Was it going to just be normal?

"What you thinking about?" Gale asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. "How is it going to be from now on?" I asked. "How is what going to be from now on?" He asked. "Us." I replied. He gave me a confused look so I continued. "Awkward? Normal? Normal with a few kisses?" I asked. "Oh." He said. "You know what? We'll go with the flow and see where the future takes us." He said and I smiled.

Soon enough, I spotted a deer. I stopped Gale with my hand and raised my bow and arrow. I took a shot and it hit it right in the heart. "Nice! Now we have a better trade today." Gale said. I smiled. I always felt better when I got a deer.

We got the deer and started heading back. Today, they would be playing the interviews and first appearances of the tributes. "You think that Katniss will ace her interview?" I asked. "She should. The only thing she has to worry about is not offending the capital." Gale said. "Yeah. And that might be a problem." I said and he nodded.

Soon enough, we were under the fence and heading toward the Hob. "Hey Greasy Sae." I said as we sat down in front of her booth. "Hey you two." She said. "You know you were right about her being in love with someone." Gale said. "Oh really. Who?" She asked. As I was going to answer, Gale crashed his lips on mine. I was a deep red when he pulled away. "Well congratulations you two." She said and gave both of us a hug. "Hey Darius!" She called to our friend who was a nice Peacekeeper. "Oh God." Gale said. "That's what you get for kissing me in front of her and telling her I love you." I said as Darius came over. "Yeah?" He asked. "They're an item now." Greasy Sae said and pointed at us.

I knew at this point I was tomato red. "Aww. She's blushing." Darius teased. Then, old Cray passed by. "Hey Cray!" Darius called out. "Yeah?" He asked and came over. "Those two are together now." Darius said and pointed at us. I looked at Gale to see that now he was blushing. "Aww. They're blushing." Cray said.

Ten minutes later and the whole Hob knew we were together. I gave Gale a look once everyone but Darius and Greasy Sae were gone. "What?" He asked. I just shook my head and tried to hold in my smile.

You gotta admit Darius, they are a cute couple." Greasy Sae said. I caught Gale smiling. "Yeah they are." Darius said.

We traded them our deer and rabbits for grain and other goods. Once we traded, we headed toward the mayor's house. I guess the whole district found out that Gale and I were dating because every person we walked by said things like, "Congratulations!" or "What a cute couple!" By the time we made it to the mayor's house, we were both annoyed. "This is getting annoying." Gale said. "Says the guy who told Greasy Sae." I said smirking. "Alright. True. I messed up by telling Greasy Sae. But, everyone was bound to find out sooner or later." He said. "Yeah. They were going to find out eventually." I said.

When we got to the mayor's house, he answered the door and hugged us both tightly. "What's going on?" I asked. "Well, Madge was talking with her friend when someone passed by and said you two were dating." He said. Oh boy. Again? "Well, here's your squirrels. And, you do make a good couple." He said and closed the door.

We then headed to Gale's house to give his mom some of what we traded and to watch the parade and interviews. Once we walked through the door, Hazel, Gale and Mariza's mom came over and hugged me tightly. I gave Gale a questioning look. He shrugged.

"I'm so happy you two are together. You know Gale has loved you since a long time. After he would hunt with you, he would always talk about you. He would say how pretty you are, how good you are with a bow, and how smart you are." She said. "And not to mention how he said he would start a family with you and love you every single day of his life." Mariza added. She was sitting down and playing with some wires.

I looked over at Gale to see him blushing. "Shut up Mariza." He said. "What? It's true." Hazel said. I smiled.

Once we gave her the food, Gale and I sat on the old couch he had in his living room. I laid my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me.

First, they showed the parade. Some tributes looked bad and some looked good. But, Katniss and Peeta stole the show with their fake flames. Then, it moved on to the interviews. Katniss basically bombed the interview except for showing her flames. Peeta made the biggest impression.

"Come on Peeta. There has to be a girl back home." Cesar Flickerman said. "There is but, she came here with me." Peeta said. Mariza looked at the screen and did a spit take screaming, "HOLY SHIT!" Gale and I laughed at her and we started talking. "I thought he told you he loved you?" Gale asked. "He did. Who knows? But, if he loves Katniss, that's great. Just between us, Katniss loves Peeta." I said. "That's good." Gale said.

After the interviews, I just sat there next to Gale. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded and yawned. "I should get you home." He said. I nodded as we both got up. We walked hand in hand. I felt really happy, but it only lasted a little while.

Once inside my door, I had an eerie feeling. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled, walking through the house. I entered the living room to see Mom crying. That wasn't a good sign. "Mom. What happened?" I asked. "It's your dad." She said. "What about him?" I asked, my voice quivering. "He collapsed at the mine at work. I took him to Katniss' mom and she said he has a severe case of bronchitis. He may not make it. The only reason I'm here is to tell you and take care of you." Mom said. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"It's ok. You go see him. I'll take care of Glory." Gale said. I had forgotten he was there. Glory was the nickname that he gave me. "Thank you Gale." Mom said, kissed him on the cheek, and left.

Once she left, I broke down in Gale's arms. He rubbed my back. "Hey. Look at me." He said. I looked at him and stared in his eyes. I could feel myself calming down already. "He's going to be fine. He can fight it." Gale said. I nodded and hugged him. "Why does the bad stuff happen to me Gale?" I asked. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "You should go to sleep." He said and I nodded.

We headed to my room. I climbed in bed and Gale followed suit. I pretended that I was asleep but an hour later, Gale caught me. "I know you're awake." He said. "I can't sleep." I said. "Yes you can. I'm right here." He said. "Can you sing me a song?" I asked. "Ok. How about Superhero?" He asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. By the time he was done, I was asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review, the reviews inspire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Happy Fourth of July! Here's a new chapter. It's short but, I'll try to update a longer one soon.**

Gale's POV

I noticed that once I sang the song, she was out like a light. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. But, I knew that soon enough, the nightmares would start.

I waited two hours. She was still sleeping peacefully so I went to sleep as well.

The next thing I remember was her shaking me awake. "Gale." She said. "Yeah." I said and forced myself awake. "It's 7:30." She said. I looked at her confused. "No nightmares." She said. "No nightmares." I repeated and smiled. "That's great!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. I just wish I knew how my dad is doing." She said. "Let's find out then." I said.

We then got dressed and headed toward Katniss' house. I really hope her dad is ok.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update really soon. I hope everyone has a happy and safe Fourth of July.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I hope everyone had a happy and safe Fourth of July. I also hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

My POV

We soon got to Katniss' house. I knocked and Katniss' mom answered. "Can I see my dad?" I asked. She nodded and led me to where he was on the table.

"Hey." He said. "Hi." I said. "I love you a lot. Ok. Always remember that." He said and I got this eerie feeling. Then, he stopped breathing.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "Get her out of here." Katniss' mom said and started giving Dad CPR. "Dad! No!" I kept screaming as Gale carried me out of the house onto the patio. "No!" I yelled. "Hey. It's ok. It's going to be ok." Gale said, trying to calm me down. "He stopped breathing." I managed to get out. "I know. But, just know you have me." He said.

I looked at him. I could tell he didn't have much hope.

I started crying. Not Dad. I couldn't lose Dad. "It's ok. It's ok. I'm here." Gale said.

Katniss' mom came out. I looked at her hopefully, but she had this grave look on her face. She sat down by me. "I'm sorry. He didn't make it." She said.

My heart stopped. I got out of Gale's grasp and headed to the woods. I stopped at our rendezvous spot, and just cried my heart out. Sobs wracked my body. How was this possible? Dad was healthy and fine two days ago.

"It's ok. Relax. I'm here. I heard Gale say as he hugged me. "But, Dad died." I said. "I know. And I know how it feels. Trust me. It gets better." He said. I forgot that Gale's father died in a mining accident years ago.

I buried my head in his chest. "How did you get through it?" I asked. "It was hard at first, but it got easier. All you do is live life every day." He said. I looked at his pretty blue eyes. "It's ok." He said. I hugged him. "Thank you Gale. You're always there for me and you always help me out." I said.

He smiled and kissed me gently. I smiled back. "Can we hunt?" I asked. "Yeah. Let's hunt." He said.

I grabbed my bow and arrow while he grabbed Katniss' bow and arrow. I shot at rabbits and squirrels but missed every single one. Gale was the one who got all the game. By the end of the afternoon, I caught one squirrel and Gale caught at least a dozen squirrels and rabbits.

"You ok?" He asked me. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. He pointed at my game and said, "You only have a squirrel." "I know." I said. "It's ok if you want to cry more. You know I'm here for you." Gale said. "Yeah. I know." I said.

We stopped by The Hob and traded all our goods for money. We then stopped at Greasy Sae. "I heard about your dad. I'm sorry." She told me. "It's ok." I said.

Any more of this and I was going to cry again. Once we traded, we headed to Katniss' house, gave her mom some money, and then headed to Gale's house. We gave his mom some more of the money.

I sat down on the couch with Gale to watch the tributes' training scores. Katniss got the highest, an 11. "Well, we all knew that was expected." Mariza said.

"I should take you home." Gale said. "Gale. Can I stay here tonight please?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. I laid down on the couch and put my head on his lap. "It's ok. You have me to comfort you. I love you." Gale said. "Haha gay!" Mariza exclaimed and started laughing. Gale gave her a look and she shut up and looked at the TV.

Gale then started stroking my hair as tears threatened to roll down my cheeks. He looked at me and kissed me. I kissed back and heard Mariza exclaim, "OH DEAR GOD PLEASE NO MY EYES!" Gale and I broke the kiss and looked at her. She turned to look at the TV again.

I felt like crying again because of Dad. It just was so hard to accept. "You know you can cry right?" Mariza said. That's when I buried my head in Gale's chest and started crying again. "It's ok. Let it out. I'm right here." He said. "Oh Gale! Why my dad? Why did he have to die?" I asked. "I don't know. I honestly don't know." He said. I cried for a while until I fell asleep on his lap.

**So that's chapter 5. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hated it. The reviews are for my inspiration.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm updating again. This is going to be a really short chapter but I'll try to update a longer one soon.**

Gale's POV

She shouldn't have lost her father. Not like this. Not when she was this young. I already knew how it felt but, she shouldn't have to.

After she fell asleep on my lap, I started drifting off to sleep as well. "You like her a lot don't you?" Mariza asked, making me open my eyes and sit up straight. "Yes, and if you would stop being inappropriate when we kiss then it could make things a lot easier," I said.

"Nah. It's my nature. Besides, you two are the ones being inappropriate. Get a room." She said and went to her bedroom.

God what's her problem?

**Sorry that this is a really short chapter. I'll try to update a longer one soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy lately. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Mariza's POV

Everyone tells me that Gale and Gloryann are so cute together. It's nice seeing my older brother get a good girlfriend that was also my classmate when we were kids. But, I can't help but feel overprotective with my brother. I swear that he and Gloryann need a room when they're together. He needs to take care of her.

I laid on my bed and looked out the window. "If only I was a star, then I can shine and look over the people that I love." I said out loud. Being the second oldest is tough when your mom expects better from you. I can't help but be a rebellion. It's just who I am. But, Gale says one day there will be a war with the Capitol and us.

I heard footsteps coming to my door. I jumped off the bed and hid underneath it. "Mariza?" Asked a voice. I took a deep breath and realized it was Gale. He sat on my bed, not knowing where I was.

'This is a perfect time to scare the crap out of him.' I thought to myself. I grabbed his leg and started whispering, "Save me please, I don't want to go. Save me!" Gale's face was priceless. "Holy shit!" He yelled. When he realized it was me, he face palmed while I rolled on the ground, dying of laughter.

"Hey Mariza, why are you acting so weird around Gloryann and I?" He asked. I stopped laughing, got up, and dusted myself off. "Me acting weird around you guys? No. What are you talking about?" I asked, hiding my feelings. I don't like it when people know how I feel. It's not their business.

"Look, I know you're sad because Gloryann and I are dating and since I'm your big brother, you're worried that you're going to lose me one day." He said. Oh dear God he knows. "Huh, no. I can do stuff on my own. You know that I'm old enough." I replied. "Ok, sure. But you know you need a boyfriend, you're missing out." He said and left my room.

"I don't need a boyfriend. What does he know? I can do stuff on my own." I said to myself while pacing. "Great, now I'm talking to myself." I added. I felt tired and sleepy but I needed to get back at him.

**So, that's the chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review, it motivates me. I'll try to update a longer chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm updating again. I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently. I start school soon and I have this summer assignment to do so I've been busy with that. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Gale's POV

Ok I was right. She does need a boyfriend.

I went downstairs to see Gloryann lying on the couch. I held her bridal style and took her to my room so she could sleep better. I then laid down next to her and stroked her hair softly. She's so cute when she's asleep.

About an hour later she woke up. "Hey." She said. "Hi." I replied. Her green eyes met my blue eyes. I got closer to her and kissed her. All of a sudden, the lights turned on to reveal Mariza staring at us. "Oh my God." Gloryann said. I looked at Mariza. She had a smirk on her face. "You're such a perv! Get out!" I yelled. "Nah, I'm not a perv, it's what I do. Anyway, goodnight you guys." She said and left. What is her problem?

"I should go." Gloryann said and got out of bed. "No. It's ok." I said, grabbing her arm trying to get her to stay. "Gale! Let me go home!" She exclaimed. Mariza must've really pissed her off. "I'll walk you then." I said. "No. I can walk home by myself." She said and left.

I felt all the anger all at once. I basically flew in Mariza's room in my rage. I opened the door hard, causing her to get out of bed. "What's going on?" She asked worriedly. "I'll tell you what's going on! You most likely ruined my chances with Gloryann!" I exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "After you left, she left, snapped at me, and was obviously pissed off!" I yelled.

"What's all this yelling?" Mom came in the room and asked. We both ignored her. "I'm sorry bro." Mariza said. "Sorry! You said you were scared to lose me! Well guess what? You most likely just did!" I yelled and went to my room.

"Gale! Come back down to apologize!" I heard Mom yell but, I was already in my room.

How could my own sister do that to me?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm updating again. I wasn't that busy so I decided to update. I have school coming up so I have no idea when I'll update next. I'll try to make it soon. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

My POV

After the fight, I just went home. I'm not mad at Gale. I'm just embarrassed that Mariza caught us making out. I just can't believe that Gale kissed me but Mariza had to come in and ruin the moment.

That's who she is though. Growing up with her as my classmate was fun. I remembered when we were in class one day in third grade and our teacher asked Mariza to answer a question on the board.

-Flashback-

"Pffff, it's a quarter past not happening." Mariza said with a smirk on her face. "Mariza please answer the question." Our teacher said. "Nah. I don't feel like it." Mariza said. "This is part of your grade!" The teacher yelled. He raised his hand to slap her, but Mariza said, "No please. I'm a peaceful piggy, don't hurt me." She raised her arms to block the slap. Everyone started laughing. Later, the teacher put her in the back of the classroom all by herself.

-Flashback over-

I got home and looked out the window. I saw Mariza going into the woods. I wonder what she was up too. I hope Gale and her didn't get into a fight.

I looked at my bed which seemed to be calling me to go to sleep. I laid on it and was out like a light.

**So that's the next chapter. Sorry that it's short. I'll try to update soon but I'm not too sure.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm updating again but, it may be the last update for a while. I start school this Wednesday so we'll see. I'll try to keep updating on a weekly basis though. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

Mariza's POV

God I hate my life. Who does he is, yelling at me. "Pffff I don't need him, I have grass!" I exclaimed while walking into the woods. "I also have trees, water, animals, and…" I said. I stopped to look around. I looked at the sky which was still dark. It seemed like the stars were brighter than before. "The stars!" I exclaimed.

I looked for my secret spot that no one knew about. It was near a waterfall with lots of trees and grass.

I sat down and looked at the stars. "If only I could fly to the sky and live with the stars." I said into the darkness. "Me too." A voice behind me said. I jumped to my feet and turned around ready to fight. There was a boy who also jumped to his feet and backed away a little. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, a white T – shirt, a black and red checkered hoodie, dark blue pants, red shoes, and a gold dog tag.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked kind of cute. "My name's Mitch." He said. I looked at him for a few minutes then started backing away. "Wait, before you go, what's your name?" He asked. "That's none of your business." I said. "Please. I told you my name." He said. "Ok fine. My name's Mariza." I said. "I like your name." He said. I blushed and quickly looked at the ground. "What district are you from?" He asked. "12. What about you?" I asked. "I live in the woods away from the Capitol." He said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. It's peaceful out here." He said.

After a few minutes of talking about our likes and dislikes, I got up and started to walk back home. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked, grabbing my hand. I blushed and looked at him. He also blushed but he pulled me closer to him. "I'm going back home." I said. "Stay with me please. I live alone and I don't get visitors." He said, his eyes meeting mine. "Ok." I said.

He took me to his house in the woods. It was huge! I looked around, amazed. "Hey. Do you want to look at the stars again?" Mitch asked. "Heck yeah!" I exclaimed. We both ran outside and looked at the stars.

**So that was the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm updating again! I start school tomorrow so my updating schedule is going to change. I'll try to update soon but with school, I can't make any promises. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

My POV

I woke up at six the next morning. I had had two nightmares that night. But, after me leaving Gale hanging last night and me yelling at him, I knew he wouldn't be there.

I got dressed and went downstairs. "Here's some of the game you caught yesterday. Go trade it in The Hob." Mom demanded. I gave her a weird look and took the game out of her hand.

I walked to The Hob and my thoughts drifted to Gale. Was he in the woods hunting? I got my answer a second later when I saw him talking to Greasy Sae at her booth. I sat down next to him and he looked at his feet awkwardly.

"Ok. What's going on between you two?" Greasy Sae asked. "I'm sorry." Gale and I said at the same time. "No I'm sorry." We both said again. I laughed and smiled. "No. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that." I said. "No. I'm sorry. I should've been straighter with Mariza." Gale said. He then leaned in and kissed me.

"Relationship problems already?" Greasy Sae asked. "My sister. She started interfering." Gale said. "She's just afraid and lonely." Greasy Sae said. We both nodded. Gale then put his arm around me. "We good?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him. "We're good." I said.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Game. Did you go in the woods without me?" He asked. "No. Mom made me sell the leftover game. She's been acting strange since Dad died yesterday." I said. "Should keep an eye on that." Gale said. I nodded.

I traded Greasy Sae the game for a bowl of soup for Gale and I and some grain. "Well, I'm done. Thank you Greasy Sae." I said and started getting up. "I'll meet you at the fence Gale." I called out as I headed home. I entered the house to see Mom in the kitchen. "What'd you get for the game?" She asked. I showed her the grain. Then, she slapped me. Hard. I looked at her wide – eyed. "That's all you could get?" She asked. "Well, I bought some soup for Gale and I." I answered truthfully. Another slap came my way. She got the grain from my hands and I took it as my chance. I ran out of the house right to the fence. Gale was already there.

"Whoa. What happened?" He asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. He touched my cheek where Mom slapped me and I flinched. "What happened?" He asked more fiercer. "Mom wasn't happy with the grain so she slapped me and I told her about buying us soup and she slapped me again." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. He hugged me. "It's ok. Let's just hunt and forget about that." He said. I nodded.

We went to our rendezvous spot and got out the bow and arrows. "Maybe we should tell Katniss' mom about your mom." Gale suggested. "Are you insane? Why would we do that?" I asked. "Because it's going to get out of hand. I can see it." Gale said. I looked at him. He was serious. "Ok." I gave in. "Good. Now let's hunt and get some game." He said.

**So that's the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can but, like I said, school starts tomorrow, and I have no idea what's coming up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back. It's been awhile I know. But, school got busy. I had time to update today so I am. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Mariza's POV

I woke up in Mitch's arms. We were outside, the sun was shining, and there was a nice warm summer breeze. I looked over at him. He had his back toward a tree and was holding me protectively in his arms.

I tried to get up but Mitch held me down and pulled me closer to him. "Good morning Mariza." He said, his eyes meeting mine. "Good morning Mitch." I replied. Mitch let go of me and we both got up and stretched.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked. I thought about it for a few minutes before turning to him and replying. "Huh do you want to build a snowman?" I asked. "But, we don't have any snow." He replied smirking. "Well, do you want to come with me to District 12?" I asked. "Sure." He replied.

As we walked, we held hands. When we got to the fence, I just stood there, looking at it. "You ok?" Mitch asked worriedly. I just stood there, remembering the way that Gale yelled at me and what he told me. Mitch waved his hand in front of my face, making me snap out of my thoughts and flinch. "Oh yeah I'm good." I said with a blank expression, hiding my true emotions.

Once we were under the fence, I showed him around District 12. I led him into The Hob and we stopped at Greasy Sae's booth.

"Sup. Got anything good today?" I asked, sitting down. She turned around and noticed Mitch. "Who is this Mariza?" She asked. "This is Mitch. He's a friend." I responded as Mitch sat down next to me and smiled. "Oh. A friend huh? Do you mean a boyfriend?" She asked. "Huh? Pffff, no." I said, looking away and blushing. Mitch also blushed and looked away.

"Anyway, Gale and Gloryann were here earlier. Gale said something about you interfering." Greasy Sae said, changing the subject. I looked at her. "Is he still mad at me?" I asked. "I don't think so." She said. "You have a brother?" Mitch asked. "Yeah, but he might be mad at me still. It's a long story." I said, shrugging it off. "Can I meet him?" He asked. Oh dear God he wants to meet Gale. What would Gale say? "Mariza are you ok?' He asked, waving his hand in front of my face again. "Yeah." I said.

"Anyway, nice meeting you Mitch. Good luck with Mariza. She's a tough girl." Greasy Sae said as Mitch grabbed my hand and we walked away.

**That's the next chapter. I'm thinking of discontinuing this story because the person I was writing the story with had a big fight with me and we aren't friends anyway. Review whether you want me to keep this story up and keep updating. If I don't get any reviews to keep it or if I see it's not popular I will discontinue it. What I will do is update at least another chapter and let you guys know what will happen. So review whether this story should stay or I should discontinue and delete it. Until the next chapter. **


End file.
